First Dance
by vdlover14
Summary: One-shot. BAMON BAMON BAMON! Sweetest fix ever. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!


**Inspired by "Our Song" by Taylor Swift. Hey guys, I'm on vacay so I'm pumping stories out left and right. R&R—Enjoy!**

Nerves washed over me like a tidal wave. Too many people I told him. Way to many for whom we were and what we were doing. We walked hand in hand in between the tables of friends, teachers, and family. Each step I became more and more aware of the wetness in my palms. He must be chuckling on the inside at my increased heart rate. I look to him as he is already looking at me telling me to calm down. As if telling me that everything will be ok and that we will get through this together.

As we finally approached the dance floor, my heart and senses were on full alert. I could actually hear my heart pounding through my ears. It's uncanny how clear your heartbeat can be when you're doing something that terrifies you. I'm HORRIBLE at these dances. I'm fine when it comes to hip hop or party music, but when it comes to anything similar to waltzing...let's just say my partner is going to need some ice. I tend to step on toes.

On the music began to play, I could no longer control my nerves.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road._

I stepped on his toes, he laughs, I do it again, and he makes a silly face. The last time though, its as if he's had enough. He lifts me up by my waist and begins dancing with me on my toes. Kind of like the way my dad did when I was little.

Once he lifts me I finally begin to relax. I look up at him to find him already looking down at me smiling. I don't think I've ever met someone who has a smile that can bright up the room like his.

"You're looking mighty fine in that tuxedo Mr. Salvatore"

"The same to you Mrs. Salvatore"

As the music continued to play I started to sing my favorite part of our song. I whispered it so low only he could hear his part. The part I always sing to him. The only part that really matters.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God bless the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

He knew more than anyone the journey I had been on. After Gram's death, the sacrifice, Jeremy's own supernatural awakening, and my father's death, all the heartache was too much. That's when he saved me, that's when he swooped into my life like a shining night saving me from all my pain and hurt. He made everything alright. With every dinner and every kiss he made the pain go away. But there was one night in particular that made me realize that he was it. He was the end of my road.

_We were driving home after dinner with Stefan and Elena. We had been "official" for one and a half years (a record for Damon). As we sat in the car driving to the boarding house, Our Song by Taylor Swift began to play._

"_What is our song?" I asked him not realizing how high school I sounded._

"_I don't know...how about Sir Mix A Lot 'Baby Got Back'?"_

_I paused stroking my chin for dramatic effect, "No," I said laughing to myself, "I'm serious you have ten minutes to pick our song starting...NOW!"_

"_Bonnie I don't think there is a song to describe us."_

"_Come on Damon just try."_

"_No because we make our own song. Like Taylor says there's nothing on the radio that's as good as our song. Baby your voice is the only thing I want to hear and if I could I'd record it to play in my car, your footsteps coming to my room have a rhythm no hit single can match, and your body...not even Beethoven could have created something so beautiful."_

_I sat there stunned. How do you follow something like that?_

"_Oh my God is Bonnie Bennet speechless?"_

_For once I was._

"_Ok Bon how about this the next song that plays will be our song no matter what it is deal?"_

"_Deal," I said._

_Broken road began to play as if it were fate. It described how much we went through in our lives and how it led us to each other._

"_Well I guess this is perfect huh Bon?" he asked._

"_Yea it's ok, not as good as ours but it will do," she said smiling._

_He stopped the car and kissed her, adding more memories to their song._

Coming out of my trance I kissed him in the middle of the dance floor. Under all of the dimmed lights, the red and black decorations, and in front of family and friends.

"What was that?" he asked surprise written on his face.

"Nothing, just adding to our song," I said.

With that we concluded our first dance as husband and wife to have and hold forever and ever.


End file.
